


Artwork for 'The Long Leash'

by Marner, Ryoko21, Tree_Saviour



Category: Long Leash: Perfect Zero, Original Work
Genre: M/M, NSFW Art, The Long Leash: Perfect Zero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marner/pseuds/Marner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryoko21/pseuds/Ryoko21, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tree_Saviour/pseuds/Tree_Saviour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><a href="http://i.imgur.com/0W1qhv0.png">HQ Version</a><br/>I apologise for the fidgeting of chapters. I drew pictures out of order from the Long Leash chapters, and now I regret it. There is about three more pictures on the way. I will probably make a start on Broken Doll after the New Year.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Perfect Zero - Chapter 1 "Zero In Emergency capsule"

  



	2. Perfect Zero - Chapter 10 "Zeke With Black Crop"

 

  



	3. Perfect Zero - Chapter 15 "Zeke and Zero Together"

 

  


 

_"I don't find this grip constrictive_ _\- not as I did in the first few days"_

Perfect Zero: Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [HQ Version](http://i.imgur.com/0W1qhv0.png)  
>  I apologise for the fidgeting of chapters. I drew pictures out of order from the Long Leash chapters, and now I regret it. There is about three more pictures on the way. I will probably make a start on Broken Doll after the New Year.


	4. Perfect Zero - Chapter 4 "Zeke and Zero First Meeting"

 

 

_"a calculated aggressive move"_

Perfect Zero: Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [HQ Version](http://i.imgur.com/VR2p6ms.png)


	5. Zero, Zeke, and Kip by Tree_Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awesome new Artwork of Zero, Zeke, and Kip from Tree_Savior. I have to say, I particularly like how Kip's eyes have come out almost white. Super-cute take on these three!


End file.
